My Fiancé's Best Friend
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: – It was an arranged marriage. She had met him once and that was right before she fell down the well. She didn't love him and she had no doubt that she never would. Four years after the well incident she's back in her time. The battle is over and the survivors...her little Shippou. Her story ends and her Sequel begins...on her way to Domino City.


**My Fiancé's Best Friend**

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – It was an arranged marriage. She had met him once and that was right before she fell down the well. She didn't love him and she had no doubt that she never would. Four years after the well incident she's back in her time. The battle is over and the survivors...her little Shippou. Her story ends and her Sequel begins...on her way to Domino City.**_

_**Anime – Yu-Gi-Oh – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Rex**_

_**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Blood and Gore) (Mild Language)**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Surprise Reunion.**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome made her way out of the Airport, a bandaged red and white fox in her arms causing her to receive strange looks. She had gotten back from the Feudal Era only three days ago and the welcoming was...for lack of better words...horrifying. Cops were standing all around the shrine and the fact that she managed t get inside without being noticed shocked her. Thankful to Kaede for lending her miko clothes before leaving to her time.

"TAXI!" A yellow vehicle pulled up to her and she watched as the guy got out of the car and placed her luggage in the trunk. She got in to the back seat.

"8125 Dullster Street, the Underwood Manor Please." He gave a nod before driving off. Kagome looked down at the kit in her arms, labored breathing from the poor child made her want to cry.

_**Flashback**_

'_What...mother?' Kagome walked into her house and right past an officer._

"_Ma'am, I'm afraid you can't go in there." She ignored him and continued walking. Once in the living room she felt arms grab her and try turning her around but it was too late. Her eyes locked onto the gory sight of her mother lying lifeless on the floor with multiple bruises, cuts and gashes covering her body._

"_MOTHER!" The cop holding her let her go in shock._

"_You are the missing daughter Kagome!" Kagome didn't answer, instead she placed Shippou in her lap and cried over her mothers broken body._

"_Souta, Grandpa, where can I find them?"_

"_We've already loaded up their bodies―" She didn't give him time, running outside with Shippou in her arms. She ran up to the Ambulance and inside, ignoring the crowd of people around her family shrine. She pushed one of the men aside and unzipped the body bag and froze at the sight._

_Tear stains covered her brother's cheeks and a hole was where his heart had been._

'_A tentacle, no, that's not possible. Unless, he came here before the battle, incase he lost, so that I would too...'_

"_Ma'am, we have to close the bag up." The man next to her said._

_She nodded and walked out of the Ambulance and back into her house. She knew that a couple officers had followed her up to her room but she didn't care. She grabbed two bags and started packing. When done, she pulled her backpack on and the grabbed the suitcase before walking past them._

"_Ma'am, we can't let you leave." She stopped and turned to look at him._

"_I just lost my entire family because of my own stupidity in the shit I was involved in. Do not fuck with me. I am moving away, far away."_

"_We have the matters of the will to handle first and some questions." Kagome sighed and followed them into the car. She laid Shippou on her lap and gently pat him on his head when she heard him whimper._

_About thirty minutes later she was sitting in a chair with two cops._

'_Good cop bad cop. How lame.' She was glaring at the one who had taken Shippou._

"_You'll get your rat back when we are done talking―" He didn't finish talking as her fist interrupted him. He flew back and hit the stone wall. His friend, 'good cop' whistled._

"_Nice punch." She smirked and sat back down, the other cop, 'bad cop' out cold from the hit._

"_Look, I know how this goes, I've seen the movies watched the shows and know all about the 'good cop bad cop' crap. I don't like bad cops and so I won't talk to them, especially if he insults my...friend Shippou. I will only talk to people I like." The cop smiled at her before sitting down across from her. He had black hair to his chin and silverfish green eyes._

"_So you like me, huh?" She rolled her eyes._

"_Don't look too far into that statement."_

"_Of course, now. First, do you know who would want your family dead?"_

'_Might as well.'_

"_I will only tell you."_

"_I'm listening." He said._

"_That means, the four behind the two way mirror need to leave and the recorder needs to be shut off, that also means the one in your inside jacket pocket." He stared in surprise before walking out of the room. She closed her eyes and started glowing a light shade of pink almost unnoticeable, she watched as the orange aura, green aura and bark blue aura left while the pale yellow stayed and her 'good cop's' light blue aura walked back in where she and the bad cop were._

"_Why didn't the forth guy leave." He paused in his walk to his seats._

"_How did you..."_

"_Look, this isn't just something I can tell anybody. I need to be able to trust them. This isn't something you can go around saying without being thought a complete lunatic. I assure you I have told my family and look where they are now. If I tell you, you will be pulled into my lifestyle in ways you will wish you never were."_

_He walked out of the room once more and this time the aura left. She watched him pause and smiled when the outlined form of his hand clicked the off button of the recording. He walked inside and pulled the other guy out of the room and then locked the door. After that he walked over to her and sat down, pulling his pocket recorder out, he switched it off and placed on the table in front of her._

"_Thank you."_

"_This had better be worth it, I just kicked my boss out of the room." He said jokingly._

"_It will be. My story, begins when I was 15―"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Miss, we're here." She sighed when he opened the door and she climbed out. Shippou jumped when he shut the door a little too hard. She pulled her back pack on and grabbed her suitcase.

"Here, keep the change." She didn't stay long enough to hear a _thank you_, instead opted to walking up the stone walkway to a brown and black Victorian styled Manor.

"Miss, we can't allow you entrance." A guard said as he stepped in front of her.

"Is Weevil here?"

"Master Underwood is out with his friend Mr. Raptor."

She raised a brow at the word friend. "Is his _mother_ here?"

"Mrs. Underwood is out in the conservatory."

"Tell her that Miss. Kagome is here." He nodded to his partner who walked inside. The other guard eyed her with suspicion before looking her up and down. A smirk appeared on his face and she rolled her eyes behind the pair of sunglasses she wore. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a woman with light bluish/mint colored hair that fell past her shoulders a couple inches ran out and engulfed her in a tight hug. Kagome hugged the woman with her free harm as she held Shippou away from her, as not to crush him.

She pulled away and her deep blue eyes stared her over.

"I heard; I'm so glad that you are okay and even happier that you came here. Come on in. Isao, bring in Kagome's bags and place them in the room across from my sons' bedroom." Kagome sighed.

_**-Yip yip-**_

Kagome looked down and noticed the eyes of Shippou were open now. She looked in front of her and smiled when Mrs. Underwood didn't turn around at the sound. Kagome placed a finger to her lips and Shippou nodded.

_**-Ring Ring-**_

Kagome watched her pick up her cell phone and go into her professional mode. She closed it and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kagome; I need to leave you here. I was just called into a very important meeting with one of my clients."

"It's fine Ma'am. Uh, don't tell Weevil I'm here though, I'd rather surprise him." She didn't tell her the real reason though, _'Actually, I just don't want him to come rushing home so that he can show me off to his 'friend' who I have no doubt is as much a nerd as he is.'_

"I understand I will be back later then."

Kagome watched as she left then walked off to where she remembered Weevils room was and walked into the room across from it.

Shippou turned into his human form and she smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" He nodded his head with a small smile.

"This is going to be our new home, okay?"

"Alright."

"You should get some sleep, come on." She motioned to her bed and he climbed in. She tucked him then grabbed a black case from her bag before leaving downstairs.

She pulled a cd out from the black case and placed it in the DVD player before turning the music up all the way and placing a sound proof barrier around her room so that Shippou could sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

"Haha, you are cruel Weevil. A past nerd is now one of the most sought after guys and you pretty much trash a girl and point out their faults." A guy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with purple bangs running along the side of his face said to his friend, his brown eyes scanning the area as they made their way to the Underwood Manor.

"They are all annoying, it doesn't matter if they look good or not, if they talk it's too much. I'd rather have a quiet girlfriend who doesn't speak rather than one that won't shut up." The brunette's friend said. He ran his hand through his bluish/mint colored hair that ran in straight locks to his chin. His blue eyes narrowed slightly when he saw his two guards smirking and laughing at something. He moved his thin rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose, light reflecting off of them to an almost blinding effect.

The two got out of the limo when it came to a stop. Both paused and stared at the _thumping_ Manor.

_She lets you think that you found her first_

_that's how she works,_

_her sick and twisted gypsy curse_

"Master Underwood, Mr. Raptor."

"Why is my house playing music?"

"Uh, you have a guest. She is quite the looker sir, though, quite the attitude if you ask me. No offense towards your taste Master Underwood." He frowned and walked past them into the house, his friend following right behind him.

_Try to run away with the gypsy woman_

_Here today then gone for good_

_Can't get away with the gypsy woman_

_Thought no one would know your secrets down below_

_[but ya]_

_Can't go_

_Can't go with her_

_Can't__g―_

He walked into the living room and looked at the girl sitting on the windowsill staring out at the garden. He looked to his friends and swore he saw hearts.

_'You have to be kidding.'_

_This is her favorite game to play_

_She's got you stumblin', stumble, st-st-stumblin'_

_Talks with a grin cause she's got no shame_

_Enjoys the fame, bringing down the family name_

_She can swallow knives_

_She can swallow lives_

_Gold and black stare,_

_Brought the night of your demise ―_

He flicked the TV off cutting the song short and walked up to his _guest_.

"You know, there is this new thing, it's called a cell phone. Who are you?"

"Why, Weevil, don't you recognize me?" She asked, and then turned her head. He stared at her momentarily. She had long black hair down to her hips and steel cold blue eyes. She was beautiful, he had to admit that much but she didn't seem like someone he would have ever talked or hung out with.

"I'm afraid I'm drawing a blank."

"Well, it has been four years. I was only fifteen at the time, and you were just sixteen. When we first met we were told of a promise that neither of us wanted. Now think _real_ hard."

'Four years ago...that was when I went to the Duelist Kingdom, before that though...'

"...Kagome?" His eyes widened in recognition.

"So you do remember...who's your friend?" She said, implying about the guy behind him who was currently looking her over.

_-Sigh- _"Rex Raptor..." Weevil looked to his friend, "Rex...Rex...REX!"

"Huh?" Kagome started laughing, music to Rex's ears.

"Rex, Rex Raptor...like the dinosaur, that's clever." He blushed brightly.

_'Dino Babe...'_

"Y-yes, I guess it is." She smiled then stood up and stretched.

The two boys stared at her with wide eyes, each for different reason.

_'That scar...where did she...'_ Weevil thought as he looked at the thin claw like mark that ran from her side to her back.

_'Gorgeous, such a beautiful body, she doesn't seem so bad either.'_

**-x-x-x-**

"Well, it's late. I think I'm going to head to sleep." She said as she took one more look outside at the darkening skies.

"It's only 8:30..." Rex said in his attempt to get her to stay for a while.

"Yes, but It's been a long day for me and I guess I'm just worn out. However, if your free tomorrow, I guess you could show me around Domino City, if that's alright with you."

"Of course, I have no problem with that at all." She smiled brightly before walking out of the room and upstairs to her own room, the entire time she was quite aware of the eyes glaring at her.

**-x-x-x-**

"What's wrong with you?"

"You just made a day date with my fiancé."

Rex's eyes widened as he stared in the direction the girl had just walked off in.

"She is defiantly brave for doing that in front of you. Um, why didn't you say anything though?"

"Simple, I have no intention to marry her, however, since I am the only one who can call off the wedding, I will make the entire experience of our _engagement_ a living hell. Take her on your little tour date, but remember, I am in the room right across from her and sooner or later, she will turn into the crazed girls on the street and like them, she'll brake."

Rex watched him leave to the backyard as he turned and left as well. His house wasn't too far away, being in the Raptor Manor to streets away.

"How did I become best friends with him again?" He sighed then climbed into his limo which drove off once the door was shut.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_The man 'Good cop', had introduced himself finally as Takeo stared in awe and surprise, as well as__skepticism. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose._

"_So, you traveled 500 years into the past and killed the man a day after he killed your family?" She nodded._

"_How can I believe something like time traveling priestesses and demons?" She closed her eyes and held her hand out, it started to glow a bright pink and he stared in shock._

"_Alright, I believe you. Well, shit. This is out of my hands. Well, for that matter, this is out of any cops hands. Um, I suppose I'll help you get out of the country, where are you heading?"_

"_Domino City."_

"_Alright then, I'll get you a ticket. Also, the fox out there, is the Shippou child you mentioned right?" She nodded._

"_Wow, I can understand why you wouldn't want anyone to know."_

"_What you decide to do with that information is up to you, but leave me out of it. If you try jumping into the well and it does take you to the past, I have one piece of warning for you." He looked her in the eyes._

"_Practice your running, because no bullet is going to slow a demon down, if anything they'll serve to piss them off."_

"_Right, now let's get you out of here, your kit too."_

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome felt the aura enter her room quietly and knew it was Weevil by its light green color.

"What do you need Weevil?" He didn't answer, merely continued his silent stride towards her bed. She felt her bed move slightly when he climbed on. She sighed in annoyance when he flipped her over.

"Get out of my roo―Ah, Weevil! Stop it!" She whispered harshly when his hands ripped her shirt in half, trying not to wake the sleeping kit next to her. She closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the worse when she suddenly felt soft fingers on her side. He flipped her over a little gentler then the way he did before, his fingers tracing the scars.

_'InuYasha...'_ She felt tears swell up in her eyes as she thought back to the battle where he had turned against them and attacked her, leaving four marks across her back and one which wrapped around her side. She shivered when she felt his lips make contact with one of the more sensitive scars.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to make you tell me. You know I'll find out sooner or later."

Kagome frowned in irritation. She knew that he could figure anything out if he put his mind to it, but this?

"Please leave Weevil. I have no intention of telling someone who doesn't care anything about me."

"Doesn't care? You think I don't care? I may not love you but that doesn't mean I don't care Kagome." He said roughly before climbing off of her and straightening his clothes. "Good night, _both_ of you." He said, eyeing the lump in the bed before leaving.

Kagome looked over at Shippou who was still sound asleep and climbed out of bed. Her shirt resembled a vest now. Walking over to her suitcase she grabbed her night clothes and removed her other clothes before walking into her bathroom to take a shower. About twenty minutes later she got out, feeling refreshed. She got dressed and climbed back into bed where she fell into a sleep filled with twisted laughter and cold remarks made from the two whom she hated the most, Naraku...and...InuYasha.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you like this newest story. I know not many people are fond of Weevil or Rex, but I like them.**

**Jakotsu: Dino Demolition, lol, I like that phrase. 'I'm ready for some, Dino Demolition.' Haha!**

**Envy: Moron, Anyways, please read and Review, SAANK YOU.**


End file.
